


Dear Santa

by Vixen (orphan_account)



Category: LOLcats
Genre: Gen, Yuletide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 05:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Vixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Kitten writes to Santa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Santa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GenkiSchuldig](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=GenkiSchuldig).



Deer Santah,

Y do u not brin me cheezburgers? I ask 4 tem evry yer in all dose lettahs I send u. I even stoled ma hoomanz computor 2 email u few times. I wud fone u 2, but teh hooman complains bout teh long distance bill. Whod had thot callin teh North Pole wud be so es'pensiv?

N-e-way, we ned 2 git bak 2 teh point ov dis lettah (teh 357th lettah I has sent u bai teh way!). CHEEZBURGERS! I wants them. You has them. Gimmie. Y do u not has N-E 4 me when u com into mah houz? I usually git territoral when othr peeps com into mah houz, but u I let waltz in.. cuz I keep hopin u has cheezburgers. But I all ways get so disppointd when u leef none 4 me.

Y?!!

I has been gud kitteh. I has only bitten 4 peeps dis year, an it totally wuz not me dat scratchd up teh livin room couch. Dat wuz.. um.. teh dawg. The dawg! It wuz totally teh dawg! I swear on mah hoomanz life!!

I hope u can remembr teh cheezburgers dis yer. I shall c u 2morrow nite, an we shall c bout dose cheezburgers, rite? Plz? Pritee pritee plz wif pickle on top?

Peace,  
~Teh Kitteh.

PS. Y do u smell so mutch liek mah hooman?


End file.
